Today, sensitive digital data such as videos, movies, sound recordings, financial information, health information, marketing data and other forms of information is often received, stored, transcoded and otherwise processed using digital data workflow systems. Often such data is transferred from a first storage medium or storage system to a second storage medium or storage system, hereafter such storage mediums, storage systems and other forms of devices and systems for storing digital data content are collectively referred to individually and collectively as a “storage repository” or “repository.” Examples of such repositories include but are not limited to Network-Attached Storage (NAS) systems, Storage Area Networks (SAN), distributed file systems, shared-disk file systems, file servers, magnetic storage mediums such as hard discs, hard disc drives and magnetic tapes, optical storage mediums such as compact discs, digital versatile discs, and BLU-RAY™ discs, solid state semiconductor memory storage mediums such as flash drives and solid-state drives, and other forms of devices and systems for storing digital data.
Further, digital data in various types, forms and format can be processed using computer based systems. For example, audio-visual digital data content representing movies, videos or other entertainment properties can be processed using workflow system such as the DL3™ portal packaging and delivery platform provided by Deluxe Entertainment LLC of Burbank, Calif. Using such a workflow system, a first repository is typically co-located with and/or communicatively coupled to the workflow system. The digital data is processed and securely stored in the first repository. However, today, securely transferring desired digital data from a first storage repository to a second repository can often be problematic from a data security perspective. Commonly, the data ports used to transfer such data are open or can be opened without authorization. Such openness may expose a workflow computing system to, for example, hacker attacks and other internal and external threats. Such attacks may compromise the digital data stored in the first repository, including for example, by resulting in an early or unintended release of a given work. Likewise, once a port connected to a first repository and/or a workflow computing system is opened, controlling the actual data transferred from such first repository to one or more second repositories is often problematic. Third, once a port is opened, controlling the second repositories connected to such system such that only authorized devices or systems are connected to the first repository is problematic. Accordingly, needs exist for devices, methods and systems for securely transferring digital data from a first storage repository to a verified second storage repository and for verifying that only the designated digital data is actually transferred between such repositories.
Yet, today's workflow systems generally do not provide the desired level of security or ensure that all of the designated content to be transferred is transferred, that only the designated content is actually transferred, and the data transfer occurs to a pre-selected second repository that has been confirmed by both human and automated processes to be the designated second repository.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded as subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.